


Completely Valid and Weird

by paracosmoi



Series: Completely [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Hotels, M/M, Sexual Content, So are Wooyoung and San, This fic is a mess because ATEEZ is a mess too, Touring, Yunho and Mingi are lovely idiots, Yunho has a minor crisis, nothing angsty though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:19:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paracosmoi/pseuds/paracosmoi
Summary: So, all things considered, it wasn’t his fault that his group members were hotter than a dining table and made him question his sexuality way too often.





	Completely Valid and Weird

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings from a nervous writer publishing first time on AO3! I don't usually write in English, so this is all kinds of exciting for me. I have many more fic ideas of ATEEZ (and Monsta X and EXO and-), so maybe if I feel enough courage I continue on posting more fics here. 
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts about this small oneshot (plus a sequel..?) in the comments or just to see kudos!
> 
> //edit: so it became a series, whoops!

* * *

Truth to be told, Yunho was a little homesick. He wasn’t used to being abroad for so long. It was good that they had so much to do and see, their schedule was pretty packed with all kinds of activities, so there wasn’t much space left for unpleasant thoughts.  
Except late at night, when they were ought to be sleeping, jetlagged as hell, but most of them were too restless and pumped with the energy from all the new experiences on their tour. Or at least that was what Yunho had thought, since he was almost vibrating with the extra hype even though it was past midnight.

He heard the door of his and Wooyoung’s hotel room open. There was San’s voice and some bickering until it got quiet again. He hadn’t really listened to what the conversation had been about – after all, San could appear out of nowhere and scream into your ear until you were half deaf and still you had no idea what that was all about, so he didn’t think it had been anything too important this time either.  
Yunho spat toothpaste to the bathroom sink before rinsing his toothbrush and placing it in its travel case. Then he stripped off his boxers and t-shirt before entering the shower cubicle.

At least he had the company of his bandmates with him when he started to feel homesick. They were his unofficial family, one insane weird-ass family, but still. Even though they had not known for that long, they were almost always together ever since they became an official group, and it had been impossible not to become close with the others.

Yunho squeaked when the water temperature did something wacky – first almost freezing his balls off, then frying his skin right after – before it seemed to calm down to a pleasant level. Showers could be dangerous indeed.  
Mingi’s words, not his.  
Yunho wasn’t the one who tried new dance moves while showering.

He and Mingi had known each other for five years already. It seemed like such a long time, but it really wasn’t, when one was busy trying not to die from the long days of trainee life.  
They had both changed during those five years, mentally and physically. At some point it had seemed like their growth spurts were taking a race with each other. Now Mingi was little salty because he was one centimeter shorter than Yunho. Like it mattered that much.

But yeah, their bodies had changed a fucking lot.

Yunho remembered when they had both been thin like paper sheets and a lot shorter, too. They had had many serious teenager conversations about how awesome it would be to be taller and have some serious muscles, not that kind of that hid whenever one tried to be proud and show them to others.

Yunho closed his eyes while he massaged shampoo into his hair and scalp. It was relaxing. He wished somebody could have massaged his shoulders and neck at least, he was a little too stiff, but it was always the same – everybody wanted a massage, nobody wanted to be the masseur. Maybe he was also a little touch-deprived although most of the other members were of a touchy type, too. Strange. Or then he was basically horny.

Mingi looked all kinds of awesome these days.

Yunho bit his lip while rinsing the shampoo out of his hair. It was a bad idea to mix horniness and images of a bandmate. There just weren’t many opportunities to look at or touch anything arousing around their daily lives. At some point a goddamn dining table might look sexy and you just couldn’t help it, and at the end of the day, it was only you and your faithful hand. (Or some inanimate objects which weren’t Yunho’s preference.) It wasn’t like they had chances to maintain any sex life with another person to ease their frustrations.  
So, all things considered, it wasn’t his fault that his group members were hotter than a dining table and made him question his sexuality way too often.

Mingi’s arms looked so great, especially when the stylists gave him sleeveless shirts, the lines of his muscles were so pretty. Not to mention those tight jeans then, those emphasized the other’s strong but lean thighs and nicely shaped butt. And the crotch area was a whole another thing, Yunho really did not want to go there in his imagination – expect sometimes when he jerked off. Oh god. Somebody should have drowned him in holy water or hit him with a buddha statue to clean his thoughts.

Yunho wanted to skip the hair conditioner mainly to get out of the shower and put on some clothes, he would feel calmer that way. Even the slightest touch of water on his bare skin seemed to be enough to get him going right now, which was kind of pathetic.  
He didn’t skip the conditioner. His hair would turn into a stack of hay without it and the stylists would want to strangle him. He just tried to avoid getting more aroused by thinking about Harry Potter stuff, that was a safe topic. At least for the time being. (He had had one too many wet dreams about female Death Eaters when he was younger which was something he did not even want to remember.)

What about the officer cap and the handcuffs on Mingi’s hold, how had that been so fucking hot? And all the hip movements, why was Mingi so damn good at them?

Yunho groaned, hit his forehead on the glass wall and considered crying a little. He tried to finish his shower as fast as possible, dried himself with a huge white towel and wrapped it on his waist. Wooyoung would probably be absorbed into social media or trying to learn to pick his nose with his tongue or whatever and wouldn’t therefore notice Yunho’s subtle beginning of a boner.

Unfortunately none of the gods Yunho knew of were on his side.  
The first thing he saw when stepping out of the bathroom was not Wooyoung with his tongue up in his nostril, but Mingi’s wonderful bare thighs and ass (not bare, but only in underwear) while the other was lying on his stomach on Yunho’s bed.  
A funny choking sound escaped out of Yunho’s throat.  
“San wanted to talk to Wooyoung, but didn’t want to tell the stuff to me or you, so they went into our room and I’m here for the time being, is that okay?”  
Mingi looked at him over his shoulder and smiled before returning his attention to the screen of his mobile phone. Of course he assumed it was fine, why wouldn’t it be? San and Wooyoung were partners in crime, they wanted some privacy every day (likely to plot something wicked like mixing foot lotion with Hongjoong’s toothpaste).  
Yunho looked down on his almost-erection. He was going to have a hard time, pun intended. He hurried to his travelling bag and fished out a pair of clean shorts before trying to wriggle into his underwear without flashing his naked backside to Mingi. Except the other probably wasn’t even watching him. The thought was both disappointing and relieving. He had a decent pair of buttocks after all, but what the fuck would have he done if he had caught his best friend staring at his behind?  
Yunho needed to stop thinking. It was only driving him crazy. He pulled on a crumbled but conveniently long white t-shirt before turning back to Mingi.

“What on earth are you doing?”  
“Exercises?”  
Mingi had moved on the bed so that his legs were almost all the way over the edge. Yunho ogled while the other moved his legs up and down, making those fantastic muscles flex over and over again. He wanted to push Mingi’s shirt up and slide his hands along the long back, feel the warmth of it.  
“It’s-“  
Past midnight and Yunho was in agony and horny as hell and he wanted Mingi to stop making him thirstier. He licked his dry lips and tried again.  
“You… are on my bed.”  
“There’s an identical bed right there?”  
“It’s going to bite you in the ass if you don’t move right now.”  
Mingi snorted out a laugh while continuing his exercises, clearly not taking him seriously.  
“As if.”  
Yunho had not been serious when he had said those words, but suddenly he was. It just wasn’t an abstract thing that would bite Mingi, it was him – he stepped next to the other thighs hanging in the air, dropped on his knees, placed his hands on the other’s hips and bit the right side of Mingi’s ass.

Mingi howled like a drunken wolf in heat and almost kicked Yunho in the face.  
“What the fuck? You bit me!”  
“I warned you!”  
Mingi was the epitome of restless power sources and unexpected choices, so of course he jumped. Yunho tried to dodge, but he caught him by the waist and made them fall straight into the side of Wooyoung’s bed. Air escaped out of Yunho’s lungs when Mingi landed right on his lap and made him slide lower. The position was beyond uncomfortable and Yunho did not want his head to end up under the bed, he was sure those places were not cleaned properly, but he forgot his worries as soon as Mingi sank his teeth into his shoulder.  
Mingi was an active smoocher and biter, everyone knew that and had had their fair share of it. Despite the past experiences Yunho wasn’t expecting the pleasure within the pain or the moan that came out of his mouth. He slapped his hand over his lips and tried to squirm away, but Mingi had him securely pinned in the space between the two beds, and Mingi’s weight on his lap did absolutely nothing to help him. The longer the younger one (by a few months, but still) kept biting, the less it hurt and the more it made Yunho’s lonely hard-on throb.  
“Shit, Mingi, stop, fucking hell-“  
Normally Yunho did not swear so much, but the situation was getting out of hand. He was going to lose it if Mingi would not stop.

When Mingi finally released Yunho’s shoulder, he was ready. He tried to knock him over, but Mingi’s (awesome, drool worthy) thighs squeezed around him letting the other keep his balance. Apparently one bite wasn’t enough either. Yunho was lucky that Mingi bit just his upper arm, but it still felt disturbingly good. He slapped Mingi many times on the ribs, but the younger didn’t budge and continued by sucking his skin.

Nobody had ever told Yunho how he was supposed to act if something like that happened. Like everything wasn’t hard enough already, his palm did absolutely nothing to stifle his next moan. It was more like he’d had just yelled into Mingi’s ear judging by the other’s sudden freezing.  
Oh god no.  
Mingi lifted his head and started to say something, but instead of letting him speak Yunho let out an obscure battle-cry, hurled the younger one on the side and jumped up to hit the light switch.  
The room got pitch black.

Mingi groaned from the floor.  
“Why did you throw me like that?”  
“Because you weren’t moving otherwise?”  
Yunho glued his back to the wall and hoped to dissipate into nothingness before Mingi could speak any more.  
“…Was that a boner poking my butt cheeks?”  
“Duh, no?”  
“I’m pretty sure it was.”  
“I’m pretty sure you’re delusional.”  
“It certainly wasn’t your phone either.”  
Yunho didn’t know what else to say. That he liked to store all kinds of hard objects inside his boxer briefs? He grunted something incoherent because staying entirely silent would be even more awkward.  
“I mean, it’s okay! You could’ve just told me not to crush your dick! Wait – did you get hard ‘cause you bit my ass? Or ‘cause I bit you? I mean, I don’t want to kink shame you–”  
“Mingi, just, please, shut the fuck up? I’m dying of embarrassment here?”  
“You don’t have to! Like, who doesn’t get random boners? Of course if one does not have a penis then it’s considerably more difficult, but you know, that’s not the point.”  
Yunho really wanted Mingi to clam up.  
“If you want to jerk off you can go to the bathroom and I can listen to music with your headset, no big deal, really. I’m flexible like that!”  
Mingi was sniggering at his own words like an idiot (he was), but Yunho was only thinking about Mingi in different flexible positions. Fuck.  
“I don’t think I want to.”  
He could not masturbate to the thoughts of his friend who would be on the other side of the door, aware of his doings. That would be way too much for his sanity.  
“Okeydokey then. Could you switch the light back on? It’s a little bit too dark in here.”  
There was slight rustling, maybe Mingi was trying to get up from the floor without falling over. Apparently Yunho’s senses weren’t completely trustworthy in the dark, because suddenly a hand touched his knee and he hadn’t had a clue that Mingi was so close already.  
Instead of switching the light back on he stood there stiff like an icicle, almost forgetting breathing, when Mingi’s fingers traveled up, up along his thigh, until they met fabric.  
Shit, Mingi was kneeling in front of him. Yunho’s dirty fantasies were getting so much inspiration – not that it was a positive thing.  
The fingers moved upwards, (thankfully?) bypassing his crotch, until the other stood up and let his breath touch his face.

Time seemed to slow down. Then Mingi dared to tickle him.

Yunho screamed and acted before thinking, tackling Mingi (luckily) straight onto the bed. For a moment they were just a pile of flailing arms and legs and flying profanities, but naturally one particular erection decided to join the fun. Yunho realized he was quite literally rubbing himself against Mingi’s upper thigh and pushing his own thigh between the other’s legs only when the younger got quiet and seemed to have forgotten why they were rolling on the bed in the first place.  
Yunho wanted to die right there.  
“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have, I’ll get up now, I’m so sorry.”  
Yunho made a move to escape, but suddenly he couldn’t. Mingi grabbed him by his neck, pulling him down, and kissed him bluntly on the lips. As if that wasn’t baffling enough, Mingi also rolled his oh-so-skillful hips up against Yunho’s.

Was it all just a big joke? Would Mingi crack up soon and push him to the floor? He was terrified, not able to move, but also so, so intrigued and aroused that his self-control was starting to vanish. Other lips felt so good against his own (way too dry) ones.

Mingi did not laugh. Instead he broke the kiss and stilled his hips.  
“Don’t you… Don’t you want this?”  
Wait, what? Yunho’s brain short-circuited.  
“I… Isn’t this too weird? We shouldn’t be doing this?”  
“We are damn weird already.”  
That was true. And maybe they would be able to act like nothing different had happened, like they still were bros for life without touching each other's dicks? Or maybe they could continue touching and the other group members could act like nothing was happening? Yes. That was how Yunho reasoned in his mind without having no real logic or coming up with any solutions for what could be coming in their way and simply smashed his lips back against Mingi’s.

After some adjusting their crotches were pressed directly together. Yunho almost wanted to cry from happiness when he felt Mingi getting hard, too, like it was a sign that he wasn’t so disgusting for thirsting his friend, but it was also overwhelming, since he had never felt another erection against his. Luckily the darkness around them made it somehow easier to deal with. Their kissing was clumsy and wet and full of harsh breathing, but it was still the best kind of kissing Yunho had experienced. Mingi kept low, small sounds when they moved against each other, chasing for an even better feeling.  
Yunho didn’t dare to suggest taking any clothing off, it might have been too much, too scary, there were already only thin cotton clothes between them. He was more than fine with what he had now, Mingi felt and sounded amazing.  
Way sooner than he wanted the familiar pulling started to increase in his lower body. Yunho ached for more yet he couldn’t stop, gasping into Mingi’s mouth and wrenching the bedsheet with his hands.  
“Come on, it’s okay, you can.”  
Mingi’s whisper fucked up the last coherent thoughts in his mind and made him whine, shudder, and then cum inside his underwear like a goddamn teenager.

It took a moment before Yunho could comprehend anything around him. His gaze landed on Mingi’s face, even though he barely saw any details in the dark room. He felt the younger one was still hard, and after the help he’d just gotten from him it wasn’t like Yunho was going to leave him like that. He pulled back a little to sit on Mingi’s thighs, earning a quiet yet clearly disappointed sound. It made him smile.  
“I could touch you, if you like.”  
Yunho got nervous as soon as the words left his mouth. Mingi squirmed and mumbled something.  
“Say again?”  
Who would have thought, after the earlier babbling, that Mingi would have trouble expressing himself clearly?  
Or maybe Yunho wasn’t the only one who was nervous.  
“I would like it, yes.”

It felt crazy and forbidden to drag one’s bandmate’s underwear lower to touch his cock. Yunho’s mouth felt dry as a desert even though he knew very well how to handle his own boner. This couldn’t be that much different, right?  
Mingi did not know how to keep quiet. He nearly wailed when Yunho’s fingers wrapped around his erection for the first time, and Yunho kind of wanted to suffocate him with a pillow. Instead he lifted his free hand and pressed it on Mingi’s mouth.  
“We do not have soundproofing here, sorry.”  
Hoping his hand would be enough of a gag Yunho started with simple strokes, careful and considerate, before following Mingi’s nonverbal pleas for more (hips lifting, more squirming) and giving him pressure, twists of his wrist, his thumb grazing the tip every now and then.  
Yunho wished he could’ve seen Mingi’s face better when his friend trashed on the bed, groaned loudly into his palm and released over his hand.

“Thanks.”  
Yunho chuckled at Mingi. The mood was on the verge of turning into awkwardness, but that would have been bad, so he tried to stop it from happening.  
“Thanks to you, too, I guess. Let’s… not make this too weird?”  
He pulled Mingi’s boxers back up. It was weird.  
“No problem! Brojobs are perfectly valid. You should wash your hands, though.”  
Yunho agreed, so he got up and slammed the lights on before disappearing to the bathroom, snickering at Mingi’s disgruntled complaining about the sudden brightness.

The darkness had made everything so much easier, even a little bit dreamlike, so facing each other while seeing everything was way harder. Yunho changed his underwear in the bathroom, because now he was sure Mingi would have stared, and then he opened the little ventilation window to get some fresh air to the room before Wooyoung and San would be back.  
However, avoiding your best friend’s face was dumb, so Yunho sat back on the bed Mingi was still lying on and met his eyes. They were the same as before, what a surprise. There was a slight flush on Mingi’s cheeks as a sign that something had happened, but the other seemed… content. Happy, even.  
“Is this the moment when you confess your humongous crush on me?” Mingi asked.  
Yunho scowled, and then laughed because he sucked at trying to look disapproving.  
“Fuck off.”  
“Not ‘fuck me’? I’m sad. Don’t break my heart like this.”  
“Does your heart want to fuck me?”  
There was about a thousand emotions on Mingi’s face at the same time. Just when he was opening his mouth again, the lock of the hotel room door clicked open, letting Wooyoung and San burst in. Mingi shut his mouth and Yunho didn’t dare to ask.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel is up, read [Completely Simple and Stupid here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850338)


End file.
